


Ghosting

by SemiAquaticCat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, but i promise the end is soft, i didn't use the tag but technically there is major character death but, i literally only want this podcast to end happily, listen it starts pretty angsty since this is tma, this is both an ending prediction and a fix it, this is short but sweet, this is super soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiAquaticCat/pseuds/SemiAquaticCat
Summary: Sure, fixing the world would come at a cost- but  Jon still hoped he would be able to have some sort of happy ending.or: despite everything, Jon gets a new beginning.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ghosting

Jon should have known better than to take Martin with him up the panopticon. Martin, who was Jon’s anchor, the one thing that tied Jon to the thread of humanity he still held. Of course the Eye would go for his anchor first. Martin left life just as gently as he had lived, whispering his love to Jon, holding him close even through the pain. Of course the last words Martin would ever say were gentle musings- assuring Jon that none of this was his fault, that he loved Jon more than anything in the world.  
The Eye had been right, of course, Jon did lose himself, but not in the way his patron wanted. White hot rage became a new anchor, in a way- but he still can’t remember what happened after the light left his lovers eyes. See, the only way to turn the world back to normal was to starve the Eye, and Jon had to hold it back from feeding. Somehow, he succeeded in holding the eye somewhere where it couldn’t feed; a dark nothingness, timeless and empty save for him and his patron. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but he knows the world is once again safe. He can’t go back there, even if he wanted to, he’s the only guard for the Eye’s prison.  
The Eye tried it’s best to convince Jon to set it free “If you starve me, you’ll die.” It has whispered, “There’s still time to save us both.” Perhaps worst of all, it tells him time and time again, “Starving me makes you just as much of a monster as I am.” Jon has come to believe it though his time in this dark, lonely void- not that it was that hard to believe it in the first place. Jon was a monster, he hurt everyone he had ever loved. Martin may have used his final breath to tell Jon that he wasn’t a monster, but in the end Martin would have been able to live a long, full life if Jon had left him behind. Even still, Jon kept the Eye in this prison, and hoped that it would die soon, so that he could be free too.  
He had never believed there would be any life beyond death, never had a reason too- he suspected that even if there was, he wouldn’t be ending up in any form of Heaven. He hoped that if there was an afterlife, Martin was happy there. Tim and Sasha, too. He doesn’t spend too much time hoping for anything like that, though, it's been a long time since he's allowed himself to hope for anything good.  
Jon didn’t know how long it had been since they had been trapped here, but all the same it finally came to an end. There was one final angry, desperate plea from the Eye before it fizzled from his mind and from the world. Jon followed it quickly, all sense of himself fading. 

Jon felt warm, safe, and light- something that he hadn’t felt in a long time, and something he was never meant to feel again. In fact, Jon was sure that he wasn’t supposed to feel anything at all, he had died. Blearily, he opened his eyes (his eyes? Jon’s eyes? Was he sleeping? How is that even possible?). He was in a bed, why was he in a bed? Jon had never been more confused- he had died and now he’s in bed somewhere, he had about a million questions and maybe a million more emotions.  
He took stock of his surroundings, he was in a bedroom, not one he recognized, but it felt homely enough. Cluttered in a way that surely meant someone lived here. There was a window, but the curtains were drawn, a closet, and a door that must have lead to the rest of this place.  
Before Jon could even begin to wonder what to do next, the door leading to the rest of this place opened. Standing in the door frame, looking at him, was Martin- well not Martin. It couldn’t actually be Martin, Jon was there when he died. Then again, Jon was supposed to be dead, too. Jon’s shock must have been clear on his face, because Martin laughed a bit- 

oh God Jon had missed his laughter. 

“Yeah, it can be a bit confusing when you first come too, huh?” Martin took a step closer to him.  
“No. No this isn’t right- I’m supposed to be dead. I saw you die, Martin. What’s going on? Where am I?”  
Martin looked at Jon with all the fondness he remembered, “You are dead, Jon. So am I, and I’ve been waiting for quite a long time for you to get here.”  
It took Jon a moment to process that. It made sense, he knew that he had died, and he knew Martin was dead- but it was still so unbelievable. But here he was, in a soft bed with the love he thought he lost not but 5 feet away, smiling at him with so much joy and affection. So, Jon did the only reasonable thing, he jumped up from bed and rushed across the room to kiss his boyfriend.  
Jon wrapped his arms around Martin's neck and pulled him into a kiss, and Martin pulled Jon in as close as he could. Their kiss was long, deep, and Jon never wanted it to end. He thought he would never get this again, and yet- and yet. Martin pulled away ever so slightly, and Jon made a small sound of dismay.  
“Yes, yes I know, but listen, Tim and Sasha are waiting for us in the other room, and I doubt you want any teasing from Tim about how long it took us to get in there.” Jon pulled away from Martin a bit at that.  
“Tim and Sasha? They’re here for me? I figured they wouldn’t want to see me again…” Martin looked at Jon a little sadly then- a look that Jon didn’t want to see on him this soon after getting him back.  
“I think you should hear what they have to say about everything that happened yourself- but I promise you that they don’t blame you for anything that happened. Now come on, I’ll make us some tea.” Martin grabbed Jon’s hand and began to lead them out the door.  
“Hey, Martin?”  
“Yes, Jon?”  
“I love you.”  
Martin laughed, bright and happy, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy, and I'm willing to say "it's fine, when they both die they'll all get to be together in some vague, non-religious after life :)"
> 
> This is my first ever fic and really my first ever creative writing project lmfao. I am no writer... Go ahead and roast me in the comments I deserve it.


End file.
